<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kings, Gods, and Witches Oh My by Quinny_555</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24987679">Kings, Gods, and Witches Oh My</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quinny_555/pseuds/Quinny_555'>Quinny_555</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>You Should See Me in a Crown [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Boy King of Hell Sam Winchester, Crossroads Demon Crowley (Supernatural), Crowley Being Crowley (Supernatural), Cussing, Hurt Sam Winchester, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Illusions, Kidnapping, Magnus is Cuthbert Sinclair, Men of Letters (mentioned) - Freeform, Non-binary character, Plutus' Auction House, Portals, Possessive Cuthbert Sinclair, Protective Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester Detoxing From Demon Blood, Sassy Adam Milligan, Shapeshifter, Warding, Witch Killing Bullets, Worried Dean Winchester, Worried Meg Masters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:42:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,476</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24987679</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quinny_555/pseuds/Quinny_555</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“This is bad,” Meg whispered.<br/>“What is it?”<br/>“It's a tranque.”<br/>“Okay, so Sam was kidnapped. We already figured that,” Adam reasoned.<br/>“It's not just any tranque. This is specific, one that is only used by an auction house for magical and unique things. The place is run by the Greek god Plutus.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adam Milligan &amp; Dean Winchester, Adam Milligan &amp; Sam Winchester, Castiel &amp; Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester &amp; Sam Winchester, Meg Masters &amp; Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>You Should See Me in a Crown [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1275275</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>105</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Gone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Wow, hey anyone who is still interested in this series. I really didn't mean to fall off the face of the earth like that lol. I got... distracted. For the record, I've gone back and edited most of the previous parts to this series recently. I'd like the think I've gotten better since then, but I suppose that is to be seen. Well, buckle up, cause this is gonna be a longer one :).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sam Winchester stepped out of the Hell portal and looked around, feeling the human equivalent of his hackles rising. He was ready to meet up with Dean and Adam, as planned, but… something was wrong here. It felt like someone was watching him, but he tried his best to look oblivious. Easier said than done when you just <em>knew </em>something was off. He didn't look around like he desperately wanted to. Instead, he kept walking as he checked his watch. Just as he looked down at the small clock, there was the sound of footsteps coming from the small patch of trees to his left. He spun around, ready to use his powers, only to see that it was just Dean.  </p><p>“Dude, make some noise, would you?” He joked with a tense laugh, shaking his head. Dean didn't react in any way, which was… really weird. “Dean?” He took a cautious step forward. He felt something prick his arm and looked down, alarmed. There was a small dart looking thing sticking out of his bicep. He pulled it out quickly and felt the world tilt slightly. </p><p>He looked back up at Dean only to see him waver and fade out like an illusion. He probably was an illusion, now that Sam was thinking about it. He reflected that this was probably a trap as he stumbled on legs heavy as led. </p><p>He looked up at the sky, which was grey with storm clouds. He realized that he was laying on his back in the grass, and <em>why am I lying on my back? </em> It would rain soon. He hoped he wouldn't still be lying in the grass outside when it started raining. Or lightninging. Sheet lightning, like that one angel’s grace. That angel, what's his name?... Castiel, he wondered how he could forget. <em>Probably because you’ve been drugged</em>, something at the back of his mind said. Ah, Lucifer. His grace was not lightning. It was ice. Cold. Sam was cold. The grass was damp with dew and he was getting wet. Sam blinked heavily. Someone was standing above him when his eyes opened again. They said something about drugs not being fast enough, but Sam was gone. </p><p>~~~</p><p>Sam came to in the back of a windowless van. His mind was still sluggish and he vaguely wondered how long he had been out. No one else was with him and he pushed himself up into a kneeling position. His hands and feet were bound, but aside from that, he was unrestrained. Suddenly the van stopped and Sam went tumbling forward. His balance was still off and he was barely able to keep himself from falling on his face with his bound hands. The doors in front of him opened and light flooded into the cab, making him squint. </p><p>“Seriously? Those drugs were supposed to keep him out for twice this long,” a feminine voice said, and Sam frowned. </p><p>“Yeah, well, what did you expect. He’s not exactly human.” He couldn't argue with that, honestly. The man leaned into the cab and Sam got a glance of a face so familiar he could swear he knows him. He had dark hair and eyes, but Sam couldn't place him. Before he could react a syringe was jammed into his neck and he was dizzy again. “That should keep him down longer.” </p><p>“It'd better,” the woman grumbled as Sam fell back into the unwelcome darkness. </p><p>~~~ </p><p>Dean paced around the small, abandoned park agitatedly. He dialed the number and held the phone up to his ear for what had to be the hundredth time, and it went to voicemail for what had to be the hundredth time. “Sam, call me, now,” he demanded for what had to be <em>the hundredth time.  </em></p><p>“He didn't tell you about a change in plan?” He asked Adam, who was sitting on a swing, leaning his head against one of the chains holding it up. </p><p>“Oh, yeah, I just didn't feel the need to mention it as you panicked for the past hour and a half,” he responded dryly. Dean rolled his eyes at his younger brother's sarcasm. He dialed a different number this time. </p><p><em> “What?” </em>Meg said without preamble. </p><p>“Is Sam still in Hell?” Dean asked instead of saying his usual ‘well, hello to you too’.</p><p>
  <em> “No, he left like two hours ago Earth time to meet up with you. Is he not with you?”  </em>
</p><p>“He’s not here and we’ve been waiting for an hour and a half,” Dean said. If he wasn't in Hell, where was he? If what Meg said was right and he left Hell almost two hours ago Earth time, they only could have missed him by minutes. </p><p><em> “I'll be there in five,” </em>she said and hung up. True to her word, Meg stepped out of the portal less than five minutes later. She walked toward them quickly but paused when she looked down and saw something in the grass. She knelt down next to it and picked it up carefully. She felt the blood drain out of her face. The two human hunters walked forward to see what had caught her eye. She looked up at Dean. </p><p>“This is bad,” she said. </p><p>“What is it?”</p><p>“It's a tranque.” </p><p>“Okay, so Sam was kidnapped. We already figured that,” Adam reasoned. </p><p>“It's not just any tranque. This is specific, one that is only used by an auction house for magical and unique things. The place is run by the Greek god Plutus.” </p><p>“Wait, so my brother was kidnapped by this auction house or whatever. Why?” </p><p>“It's not that far of a stretch and you know it, Dean,” she said gravely. He felt his stomach drop. </p><p>“So how do we get him back?” Adam asked.</p><p>“We need an invitation to get into the place, and I think I might know who has one.” </p><p>~~~ </p><p>“So you lost your pet king, eh?” The demon behind the large mahogany desk asked, looking amused. When Meg led them through one Hell portal to another outside this guy’s mansion, Dean hadn't liked it one bit. He didn't like the guy one bit. Someone with enough money for this type of house and apparently an invitation to an auction his brother was being sold at… well, he creeped Dean out. </p><p>“Crowley,” Meg said lowly in warning. He waved her off with the hand that was not holding his glass of scotch. </p><p>“Yes, yes, I have an invitation. But if I help you, what's in it for me?” He gave that smirk again. Dean wanted to shoot it off his face. </p><p>“You’ll have the king's favor?” Dean suggested. </p><p>“Don't need it.” </p><p>“Okay. How about this; the king doesn't have a vendetta against you when we do rescue him.” Adam said it like a suggestion, but it was more of a threat. “You remember Alastair, right?” Crowley blinked at this and swallowed heavily. </p><p>“It's tonight, at seven.” </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Let the Bidding Begin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sam snapped into awareness when his arms were grabbed by two sets of hands. He reflexively lashed out before he had even opened his eyes and slammed his elbow into one of his attackers’ faces. He did a split-second analysis of the two men holding him and determined that they were both shorter than him, if only by a bit, and he had hit the one to his left in the nose. They pulled him into a more secure position with his arms pinned to his side, but he was pleased to see he probably broke one of their noses. He would have kicked out if his legs hadn't been bound together, but he didn't make it easy for them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> He was pulled into what looked like a large warehouse with many people milling around. Most of them were dressed expensively and he wondered </span>
  <em>
    <span>what the Hell </span>
  </em>
  <span>was going on. He was pulled through the crowd and, though the people could obviously see them, no seemed to think it was strange. They were mostly ignored, but he did not like the looks that they did get. Any glances that he received felt predatory, eyes following his every move. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They made it to a hallway with not nearly as many people and he was pulled into what looked like a storage room. There was a large metal pot by the back wall and Sam used his powers to fling it at the guy closing the door. He grunted and stumbled as Sam shoved the other guy away from him and started to untie his feet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He got the first knot undone before he was slammed into from the side. The guy landed on top, but Sam bucked him off. This process went on for several seconds, them trying to pin him and him either hitting them with something heavy or bucking them off. The door was opened and a man in a grey jumpsuit with a gold chain around his neck and two men walked in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is going on here!” The guy in the jumpsuit thundered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They didn't tell us he was immune to devil's traps,” one of them grunted. The guy sighed and waved to the two men with him and they moved forward and grabbed him. One of them was as big as Sam. Handcuffs with some sort of sigils were locked onto his wrists and he felt his powers lock down. The rope on his hands was cut, as was the rope on his feet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, Sam, I'd like to lay down a few guidelines,” jumpsuit guy said. “My name is Plutus, and this is my auction house.” Sam’s mind reviewed everything he knew about the Greek god, and he didn't like it. Plutus was the god of greed, he could never get enough riches. Did he say auction house? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Was it really necessary to dress like this?” Dean muttered, pulling at his tie again. Meg slapped his hand away from it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No one would believe you were my guests if you were dressed like… you,” Crowley said snidely. Dean was sure that if Crowley had an American accent, he wouldn't sound nearly as disdainful. “And this is a relatively formal event.” Crowley was right. Everyone was dressed nicely at least, and Dean and Adam would have stuck out had they dressed in their many layers of flannel and jeans. A voice called over the speakers that the English auction would start in five minutes and that they should take their seats. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What does ‘English auction’ mean?” Adam whispered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It pretty much just means it's a regular bidding auction. The auctioneer gives a minimum price and the clients duke it out,” Meg answered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They took their seats and Dean tapped his foot impatiently. When they entered and had all of their weapons confiscated, Dean had no idea how they were going to save Sam. They had also been informed that there would be no violence due to warding in the building, so fighting their way out was not an option. The auctioneer, Plutus, Crowley told them, welcomed them to his auction, and started off the bidding with some magic cufflinks. They sold for a love potion and an anti possession charm. This process continued with the next fifteen items, and Dean worried that they were wrong. That Sam wasn't here and that the trail was going cold because they were wasting their time here. They said that there were seventeen items for sale tonight, and number sixteen was a siren who did not look happy. Dean was ready to just leave when Plutus spoke for the last ‘item’. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, tonight, we have something truly special lined up for you, folks.” He announced. “Sam Winchester, the King of Hell, is our last bid of the night.” Dean felt fury rise in him as his brother was pulled onto the stage. His hands were chained together with what looked like sigiled cuffs, and he was being led by a chain that connected to the cuffs. His feet were similarly bound, with a chain on each ankle and connected his feet that left enough room to walk, but not enough to run. To finish off this ensemble, there was a bit in his mouth that kept him from saying anything. Meg grabbed his arm in a bruising grip, stopping him from doing anything rash and getting them kicked out. He felt Adam tense up next to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He is one of a kind, truly. The only living demon blood psychic left in the world, he has the power to control, exorcise, and even kill demons with just his mind. He has been said to see visions of people's deaths before they happen. As we found out earlier, telekinesis is also one of his many powers.” Plutus finished his little speech by demonstrating that it is impossible for a demon to possess him because of his tattoo. When they tried to unbutton his shirt he struggled, thrashing despite being outnumbered. When one of them got close enough Dean wasn't surprised when Sam slammed his head into theirs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The guy stumbled back, clutching his face and cursing. The other, who was apparently fed up, grabbed his hair in a punishing grip to keep his head still. He ripped two buttons off of the dress shirt in his rush to get them undone. He only went a third of the way down, but you could see the tattoo, so the guy was satisfied. The bidding started quickly after that, and the bids went </span>
  <em>
    <span>high</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley, who was trying to win because of the threats that Meg kept whispering in his ear, was outbid by someone called Magnus. Dean decided that if they couldn't get him from the auction house, they could take him from that guy. He paid with something called the first blade and some sort of spellbook. He dragged Sam along with him down one of the hallways. They sent Adam and Crowley outside in case Magnus managed to slip past Meg and Dean, who continued to follow. Magnus pulled a struggling Sam with him down a deserted hallway. Meg and Dean had a hard time following and acting like they weren't at the same time when there was no one else around for them to use as cover. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magnus rounded a corner and there was a flash of blue. Dean and Meg hurried to catch up and came around the corner just in time to see Magnus pull Sam through a swirling blue portal. They exchanged a split second look before they both ran to make it through the portal before it closed. They both tumbled on the hardwood floor and took a second to regain their bearings. Magnus was looking at them with a curious expression on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, this is a surprise. Who might you be?” He asked. Sam made a noise behind his gag, and Magnus seemed to remember something. “Oh, yes, I forgot.” He took off the gag and Sam scowled at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me go,” he growled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” the guy said pleasantly and snapped his fingers. The chains were gone and Sam just looked at where they had been, dumbfounded. He hadn't expected his request to actually be granted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?” he asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because I don't want a pet, Sam. I want a companion, someone to </span>
  <em>
    <span>talk</span>
  </em>
  <span> to,” Magnus explained. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, there are websites for that,” Dean snarked and the man looked at him again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why did you follow me here?” He asked, ignoring the other comment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn't. I followed my brother here, and you just happened to be with him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah. So, what are your powers?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wha-I, I don't have any.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, in that case,” he snapped his fingers and Dean disappeared. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dean! What did you do to him?” Sam demanded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don't worry, Sam. He’s just waiting outside. Now, why are you here?” He turned to Meg. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Same reason as Dean, but we ain't siblings.” Her eyes flashed black. Magnus made a disgusted noise and she was gone too. Sam looked at Magnus, a little nervous. Sure he was the King of Hell, but his powers were on lockdown here. He could feel the warding actively suppressing his abilities, pushing down and suffocating that part of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, I hear you're a Winchester. You wouldn't happen to be related to Henry Winchester, would you?” Sam recalled that his grandfather's name was Henry, from what little dad had told them about him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, yeah, I'm the son of John Winchester,” Sam said. He figured that if he could keep the guy distracted it might give him the chance to escape. So he let Magnus explain how he knew his grandfather. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That's just… wow,” Sam muttered, running a hand through his hair. Magnus just hummed in agreement. His grandfather was part of a secret society that collected information on the supernatural called the Men of Letters, and his dad hadn't even known about it. The group had been massacred, according to Magnus, and their bunker abandoned. While they hadn't found a body, Henry Winchester had been presumed dead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, but I think he got away somehow,” Magnus told Sam. “He was always a clever one.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I always thought that Magnus was an interesting character. Like, what kind of person do you have to be to kidnap yourself a friend and just,,, expect it to work out well for you? I mean, I suppose that I understand the idea behind the monster zoo; you could justify that to yourself if you thought of them as sub-human or whatever. But I mean... Dean was literally just a person. Sure, a person with the mark, but he was trying to do shit. He had a whole thing going on and when Magnus met him he went 'hmmm, I think I will now commit a crime'. What a wild concept.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Highs and Lows</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Dammit!” Dean shouted, kicking a tree as Meg came tumbling onto the forest floor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We should call the others,” Meg said as she dusted herself off. Dean grumbled but did as she suggested. Turns out that they were only a few hours away from the auction house. Crowley said that they didn't need him anymore since it didn't involve the auction house and it ‘wasn't his party’. Adam showed up sooner than they had expected, probably never dipping under the speed limit to make the time that he did. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do we know how far we are from the compound?” Adam asked. They found the road easily enough. The clearing wasn't exactly far from it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think it was in that clearing,” Meg said. Dean gave her a look. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don't know about you, but I didn't see a huge mansion back there.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course you wouldn't see it, dumbass. Not if he didn't want you to. He’s a witch,” she shot back. “And I think I might have an idea of how to get back in.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think it is about time to retire, don't you?” Magnus asked, and Sam resisted the urge to sigh in relief. While the conversation had been… interesting, he wasn't a huge fan of Magnus and he wouldn't be able to escape with the warlock right there. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, yeah,” Sam agreed. Magnus snapped his fingers and a man dressed as a butler with white hair and a lined face stepped into the room. Sam could sense that he wasn't human. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please, take Sam to his room,” Magnus instructed, and the man nodded. He gestured for Sam to follow, and he did. Once they were out of earshot of Magnus, Sam asked, </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you?” He made sure there wasn't any accusation in his voice, just curiosity. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A shapeshifter, and I want to be here about as much as you do,” he muttered. Sam blinked at that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How do you know I don't want to be here?” Sam challenged, wondering if it was really that obvious. The shifter snorted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He bought you at auction. Of course you don't want to be here.” He made a good point. Suddenly, Sam felt someone grab his arm. He spun around, ready to defend himself, when he saw that it was just Castiel. He didn't ponder how the angel had found him; he was just glad that he did. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We need to leave. This witch is powerful and I can feel his warding pulling at me,” he rumbled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait,” Sam said, and turned to the shapeshifter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you want to come with us?” Sam asked. He looked at Sam a moment, surprised that he would even offer, and nodded. Cas took that as his cue and grabbed them, attempting to teleport all of them out of the house. He scrunched up his face, pulling against the warding. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can't-” he began as footsteps echoed down the hallway. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Sam!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Magnus shouted. Sam cursed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Change of plans,” Sam hissed. “Can you get him out of here?” He nodded to the shifter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I won't leave you, Sam,” Castiel insisted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You're interesting- he’ll want to keep you here. Go, get help.” Cas hesitated. “Please.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Magnus asked from the end of the hallway, eyes wide with interest. Castiel disappeared along with the shifter. Sam sighed in relief, Magnus in disappointment. “Oh well, can't win em all, am I right?” he laughed. He then turned to Sam. “Trying to escape? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Again?</span>
  </em>
  <span> And to add insult to injury, you set one of my shifters free. I thought you were smarter than that.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can you blame me for trying?” he asked nervously. Magnus chuckled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I suppose not. However, you will have to be taught a lesson. If you want to act like a prisoner instead of a guest, then I shall accommodate.” Everything went black. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~~~ </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas landed back on the road next to the impala. Dean felt his stomach drop. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where’s Sam?” he demanded. Castiel looked at him solemnly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He was tethered to the building somehow. I couldn't escape with him and Sam ordered me to leave with the shifter before he caught me. I'm sorry, Dean.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Great. Fan-fuckin’-tastic, just awesome!” he shouted, gripping his hair. Castiel looked confused. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There is nothing awe-inspiring about the situation, Dean,” he said. Dean sighed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s being sarcastic, Clarence,” Meg stage whispered to the angel. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It doesn't matter,” Dean snapped. “We’ve gotta- we have to figure something else out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I could rally the forces of Hell,” Meg suggested. Adam shook his head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, that would draw too much attention. Do you have any idea how many demons in one place we would need? It would be complete chaos, especially without Sam to control them. That has to be a last resort.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cuthbert is his real name,” the shifter said quietly. Everyone turned to look at him. “I wouldn't worry too much about your friend; Cuthbert is a collector. He wouldn't kill him.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I'm more worried about what he’ll do to him </span>
  <em>
    <span>without</span>
  </em>
  <span> killing him,” Dean muttered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~~~ </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam paced around the cage as best as he could. It was too small for him to get far, but he had to release his stress somehow. He had no idea how long he had been there; it felt both like hours and days. He was usually better at telling time and he wondered if this place was intentionally messing with his perception of time. All he could see were the bars of the cage and then a dark expanse of nothingness. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He could feel his anxiety ramping up for what felt like hours before he realized what was happening. He hadn't had a hit of demon blood since before he was taken. Despite how small he kept his doses he still went through withdrawal if he didn't get some. He let his head fall into his hands. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shit,” he whispered. He could practically feel his veins itching. He knew it was only the beginning. The discomfort would turn to fever, chills, and vomiting, which would escalate to hallucinations and, if it was a bad one, seizures. He shuddered, resisting the urge to rake his nails up and down his arms. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked around, not sure what exactly he was hoping for. He leaned his head back against the bars. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Magnus!” he shouted into the void. He got no response, so he continued. “I need- I need help! I'm detoxing, and it’s going to get bad if I don't get what my body is asking for!” Nothing. He figured that either Magnus was ignoring him or he couldn't hear him. He would bet on the former. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The fever and chills had him taking on and off his suit jacket, desperately trying to regulate his body temperature. His joints and muscles ached. He knew that this part was easy compared to what was next. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hiya Sammy.” Speak of the devil. He didn't turn to face the hallucination. He knew that he would be able to see her despite how dark it was outside of the cage. She touched his face and he flinched away. “C’mon, baby, don't be that way,” fake Ruby whispered. He shook his head. Suddenly she gripped his jaw and forced him to turn his head toward her. “I said don't be that way.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please, just leave me alone,” he whispered. She shook her head, smiling softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know that’s not gonna happen, Sammy.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Panic and Plans</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Castiel told the group that he had to return to Heaven. </p><p>“My superiors are calling me. I must go.” The angel was gone as soon as the sentence was out of his mouth. The shifter stared at the space where the angel had once been. </p><p>“H-Heaven?” He asked faintly. “Is he an angel? Are those real?” </p><p>“Yes and yes. Now tell us everything you know about Cuthbert, uh…” Dean trailed off, hoping for a name. The shifter seemed to shake himself. </p><p>“Anderson. My name is Anderson,” he said, clearing his throat. </p><p>“Okay, Anderson,” Meg coaxed gently, offering a smile. “We need you to tell us about Cuthbert.” </p><p>“He is extremely powerful,” the shifter told them once he had composed himself. “But above all, he is a collector; Sam is safe from any… permanent damage. He has a zoo of non-humans that he keeps for study.” </p><p>“So Sam will be added to this zoo?” Dean growled, enraged. </p><p>“I don't believe so,” Anderson said. “He wants a companion. He does not see regular monsters as stimulating company, but Sam was purchased for that specific purpose.” </p><p>“Who does this guy think he is?” Meg muttered. “Sam is a <em>king</em>.” </p><p>“Honestly?” the shifter said. “He thinks himself a god of sorts.”  </p><p>“Okay, how do we kill him?” Adam asked. Anderson stuttered. </p><p>“What?” he finally managed. </p><p>“I asked how we kill him,” Adam repeated. “You know? So we can save Sam and any other prisoners he has there?” </p><p>“H-he can't be killed,” Anderson managed. </p><p>“Does he bleed?” Dean asked. Anderson nodded mutely. “If it bleeds it can die. We can work this like any other case.” </p><p>“He’s a witch, right?” Adam said. “Doesn't Bobby have a, uh, spell for that?” </p><p>“He does, but I get the feeling that Cuthbert will be quicker on the draw than us.” </p><p>“I might have a solution for that,” Meg muttered. “Something Sam was working on. I need to go to Hell.” She disappeared, leaving the two hunters and shifter standing on the roadside. </p><p>~~~</p><p>Sam didn't know how long he had been there, but the hallucinations were gone. He still felt nauseous, but it was better than… before. His body was screaming for rest, and he was happy to oblige. </p><p><em> “Sam.” </em> His eyes snapped open and he winced at the light. He was no longer in the cage and was instead laying on the couch in Magnus’ living room. He scrambled into a sitting position, the chains on his hands rattling with the movement. </p><p>“Oh, good, I was worried you weren't going to wake,” Magnus said. “I’m afraid that it was inconsiderate of me to purchase you without taking into account your… dietary needs beforehand.” </p><p>“What?” Sam managed, still reeling from the sudden change in scenery. He saw a bound demon standing next to Magnus. She looked frightened. </p><p>“Blood. That is what you are detoxing from, correct?” At Sam’s blank stare he sighed and shoved the demon to her knees. Sam clenched his fists. </p><p>“Magnus, listen-” he began before the magician cut him off. </p><p>“Please, call me Cuthbert. Magnus is just an alias,” he said. “Now, I realize that you need blood to be included in your diet. I had my worries about how powerful you would be, but…” he smiled condescendingly. “I don't think that will be a problem.” </p><p>“Cuthbert,” Sam said instead. “I- just let her go. I don't need it.” He had already gone through the worst of the withdrawals. His stomach suddenly cramped and he let out a strangled shout, doubling over. He heard the demon struggle and make a concerned sound. Cuthbert sighed. </p><p>“Sam, I want you to be healthy.” He walked toward Sam, dragging the demon with him. She was tossed at his feet, a cut appearing on her throat. She whimpered and Sam flinched. </p><p>He could feel it pulling at him, demanding that he <em>take, take, take</em>. He was frozen. He knew that if he were to move he might lose control of himself. He had always prided himself on his self-control, so where was it now? When he needed it most? God, she looked so scared. </p><p>“I-I don't want-” </p><p>“Sure you do,” Cuthbert interrupted. Sam turned to face him just in time for him to get a face full of some kind of dust. He coughed as Cuthbert said some kind of incantation. </p><p>“Wh-what?” he managed as his head spun. </p><p>“Now,” Cuthbert said. “Drink.” Sam tried to resist. It was too similar to Ruby, to the blood spell, but he couldn't- “I said drink. Now.” </p><p>His body moved of its own volition and he wanted to scream. </p><p>~~~ </p><p>Meg Practically tore Sam’s workroom apart searching for it. He had mentioned that killing witches was more work than it should be before he was taken. He was planning on surprising Dean with this new method for hunting his brother’s least favorite monster. It was something he had been working on for weeks. </p><p>“C’mon, Sam, I thought you were the organized one,” she muttered as she dug through his piles of papers and notes. It would be simpler if she knew exactly what he had been talking about. She scanned for anything that mentioned witches. </p><p>“Jesus, do you really need this many spells?” she mumbled, aggravated. If the whole ‘King of Hell’ thing didn't work out he’d have being a witch to fall back on. </p><p>“Did you find him?” Meg heard from behind her, instantly recognizing the Jamaican lilt. She turned to see Pascal standing in the doorway. The demon looked hopeful. </p><p>“No,” she told them. Their face fell. “Well, sort of. He has something here that I think could help me save him, but I'm not sure what it is.” </p><p>“What do you need?” Pascal asked, stepping into the room. Meg sighed. </p><p>“He mentioned that he had been working on something that would kill witches fast. He tell you about anything like that?” Meg wasn't overly hopeful until their face lit up. </p><p>“Yes! Yes, the witch killing bullets.” Meg paused. </p><p>“Bullets?” she asked. “How did he even…” she shook her head. Now was not the time to be baffled by Sam. </p><p>“Do you need help?” they offered. Meg nodded and the other demon joined the search. Meg was sure that Pascal would have felt bad about thoroughly wrecking Sam’s workroom had it not been an emergency. </p><p>“I found it!” they shouted and Meg spun to face them. They handed the notes over. “It should be everything you need to know to make them.” </p><p>“Thanks, Pascal,” Meg said distractedly. She moved to leave when Pascal gently touched her arm, drawing her attention. </p><p>“Meg?” they said. She glanced up into their hopeful, sincere eyes. “Bring him back.” </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'd like to think that despite being busy Sam would take time to cultivate his hobbies, lol. Also, I created Pascal because I needed a reason for Sam to wear his crown, but they've grown on me. I think that the next installment will feature Pascal in a larger role. Let me know if there is something about them that you would like to see! :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Resistance and Rescue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sam stumbled away from the demon who was bleeding on the ground. Despite the fact that he hadn't taken much of her blood she stayed on the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only that much?” Cuthbert sounded almost disappointed. Sam gritted his teeth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s more than I usually have in a day,” he rasped. “Now let her go.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I think she’ll make a nice addition to my zoo,” the witch said contemplatively. He snapped his fingers and she disappeared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did what you wanted!” Sam argued. Cuthbert glared at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am growing tired of your insolence, Sam. Sit.” Sam’s legs wanted to collapse, but he locked his knees, resisting. He grunted, fighting the spell.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” Cuthbert sighed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you need to be punished again?” he asked. Sam gritted his teeth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure these will work?” Dean asked skeptically. Meg rolled her eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” she muttered. “But it’s our best shot. That also happens to be why we’re bringing every single weapon we could use against Cuthbert if these fail.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A-are you sure you want to do this?” Anderson stuttered. Adam flashed a charming grin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don't worry about it; we’re professionals,” he said. This did nothing for the shifter’s nerves. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All right, Cas, we’re ready when you are,” Dean prayed. There was a long pause and nothing happened. They all looked at each other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He did say that his superiors needed him,” Meg pointed out. Dean hummed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess,” he muttered. It was still strange; the angel was usually there before you could even finish your prayer. Dean paced, trying to relieve some of his anxiety. He turned at the faint sound of wings. He blinked at the angel standing before him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who the hell are you?” Meg demanded. The angel, who was wearing a young man in a Weiner Hut uniform, quickly put his hands up. He looked extremely nervous. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I, uh, my name is Samandriel. Castiel sent me to assist you,” he managed, looking between Meg and Dean, who were the more aggressive parties. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why wouldn't Cas come himself?” Dean asked, his eyes narrowed in suspicion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, uh, our superiors noticed that he’s been… running off a lot lately. They're keeping a closer eye on him, but he said that you needed him, and well…” he trailed off with a shrug. Adam grunted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, then. Let’s get going,” he said. Dean and Meg remained suspicious but decided that it was best to observe how things played out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine,” Dean muttered. “Let’s gank us a witch.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam’s eyes widened as Cuthbert stalked toward him, barely contained rage marring his features. He shoved Sam onto the couch and the taller man’s legs gave out. He landed on the cushions before quickly trying to reorient himself. Cuthbert stood over him and held his shoulders down, effectively keeping him on the couch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sam,” he growled. “You cannot even begin to imagine what I would do to you right now if you were anything else.” The grip on his shoulders was bruising. “You're very, </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> lucky that you are a rare, one of a kind entity; otherwise you would be sporting some very permanent reminders of who you belong to.” Sam’s lip curled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don't </span>
  <em>
    <span>belong </span>
  </em>
  <span>to you,” he snarled. Cuthbert grabbed his hair, yanking his head back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don't think you understand; I bought you at auction. You cost quite a bit, might I add. So yes, you </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> belong to me.” Sam opened his mouth to respond when a loud crash echoed through the house. Both of them froze. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Might wanna check on that,” Sam hissed. “I’ll bet that it cost quite a bit.” Cuthbert glared at him for a long moment before releasing him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stay,” he ordered. Sam felt the spell forcing his body to comply. As soon as Cuthbert was out of sight Sam heard footsteps from behind him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sammy.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dean.</span>
  </em>
  <span> “Oh, thank god, you're okay. We’ve gotta get outta here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'd love to,” Sam said. “Unfortunately, he put a spell on me. He told me to stay, so I can't move from this spot.” Dean cursed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay. Okay, we can-” he cut himself off with a shout as he was thrown across the room. Sam struggled against intangible restraints as Cuthbert walked into his peripheral vision. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hunters,” the witch muttered, shaking his head. “Tactless.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cuthbert!” Sam shouted. “Leave him alone or so help me!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don't worry about it, Sam,” was Cuthbert's response. Sam heard what sounded like a knife unsheathing and growled under his breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean looked up at Cuthbert, who stood over him holding an undoubtedly sharp knife. The witch smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It really is a shame; you could have walked away.” He shrugged to himself and raised the knife. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait! Wait, please, don't!” Sam shouted. Cuthbert paused. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You really care about him?” He said it as more of a statement than a question. Sam nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, look, I'll do what you want, just… please. Don't hurt him,” he begged. Cuthbert seemed to weigh his options, he squinted at Dean before he grinned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, Sam.” He grabbed Dean, yanking his arm behind his back and holding the knife to his throat. He dragged him into Sam’s line of sight. “We can do it like this. I don't hurt your… </span>
  <em>
    <span>hunter</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” He pressed the blade against Dean’s neck, drawing blood. Sam grunted but resisted the urge to do something. Cuthbert smiled at his lack of response. “In exchange, you stay here and remain civil.” He laughed. “If I had known he would be this useful I would have kept him around in the first place.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam’s eyes were drawn to the opposite end of the room. Dean tensed and flinched away as a gunshot went off from that direction. Cuthbert fell to the ground with a resounding thump and Dean stumbled away from his prone form. Everyone in the room waited with bated breath to see if he would get back up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I don't think he’s recovering from that,” Meg said sardonically, gesturing to the hole in his head. Adam lowered the gun. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Agreed.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How ridiculous is it that I can't wait to get back to Hell,” Sam muttered rhetorically. Meg shrugged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Considering that you're the king, I'd say that it’s pretty reasonable.” She glanced up at his blood-splattered face. “Pascal will be happy to see you.” Sam chuckled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I'm sure that they’ll be ready to mother-hen me as soon as I walk in the door.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not the worst thing in the world,” Meg commented. Sam smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, you're right,” he agreed. It really wasn't. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once Cuthbert had been taken care of, they had the task of deciding which members of the ‘zoo’ could be released and which were too dangerous. It was tough; Sam empathized with all of them. In the end, Adam and Dean wound up taking care of most of it while Meg got Sam out of the house. Sam knew that he would have to deal with the rest of the artifacts in Cuthbert's home at some point. They were too dangerous to let fall into the wrong hands and he would have to find somewhere to put them, but not now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The whole experience had been… unpleasant. He didn't intend to let anything like it happen again. Now that he wasn't drugged out of his mind, he knew where he had seen the demon that sold him out to that woman. It was the demon he had been searching for since he killed Alastair: Aeshma. The son of a bitch must have thought that having Sam kidnapped would save him. It was a foolish move made out of desperation, and The King intended to make him pay for it. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>That concludes this installment! Thank y'all for reading, leaving kudos, and/or commenting! Let me know if there is anything y'all want to see from future stories in this series :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>